


I Dare You to Let Me Be (Your One and Only)

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Pansy have been living as Muggles since the war.  An opportunity presents itself to go public at a Hogwarts Alumni Ball but Ginny isn’t so keen to reveal their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You to Let Me Be (Your One and Only)

“Do you want to come to the Alumni Ball with me?”

“But…” Ginny moved over the bed to put some distance between herself and Pansy and looked at her for a long moment. “It’s going to be a bit of a thing, isn’t it?”

“Oh I’d say so.” Pansy moved closer and trailed her fingers along Ginny’s stomach, making lazy patterns with her fingers. “I should say it will cause quite the scandal.”

Ginny arched into Pansy’s touch and looked at her closely.

“Is that why you want to do it then – to make a point?”

“Perhaps.” Pansy shrugged and then quirked a smile at Ginny. “Plus, there might be dancing.”

“I’m a horrible dancer.”

“I don’t really care. I still want to dance with you. We were never able to do that at school – largely because you were dating every man under the sun and obsessing over Potter, but still.”

“Don’t.” Ginny laughed and turned onto her side, her head propped up on her hand as she looked at Pansy. “I didn’t obsess.”

“No. Of course you didn’t.” Pansy smirked and then leaned forward to brush her lips with Ginny’s own. “You do know we could have been doing all sorts during school if you had realised where your preferences lay? Midnight feasts…snogging behind the Quidditch sheds…” Pansy leaned forward to kiss Ginny again and this time the kiss lingered.

“Yes…I think I would have liked that.”

“There’s still time to grab a moment somewhere in the grounds if you come with me. Like old times but…new.” Pansy arched an eyebrow at Ginny. “You weren’t planning to go with someone else were you?”

“Don’t be daft.” Ginny laughed at the thought of it and then brushed a strand of Pansy’s hair from her eyes. “I was planning to go alone and thought I might steal you away when Draco gets pissed on the punch Zabini’s probably going to spike and when Ron is trying not to step on Hermione’s toes.”

“I see.” Pansy laughed but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Did you think we might sneak out like teenagers and kiss in the shadows?”

“Well…” Ginny trailed off and looked at Pansy closely. “You’re cross, aren’t you?”

Pansy shrugged and lay back to stare at the ceiling while Ginny looked at the gentle curves of her body as she waited for her to speak.

“I suppose I find it a bit odd. As a Muggle you are very different…open about everything.” Pansy tilted her head to the side to look at Ginny. “Yet your parents still don’t know about any of this.”

Ginny laughed and gestured between the two of them. “I hardly think they want the details of _this_.” 

“No, I suppose they don’t…” Pansy paused and then looked at Ginny for a long moment before she stood and began to pull on her clothes. “I’m rather tired…of hiding.”

“We don’t hide.” Ginny sat up in bed and watched Pansy, her heart beating quickly and her mouth suddenly dry. “We’re open with our friends. We go out together, all the time. I’m not ashamed of us.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and let out a soft snort. “It may have escaped your notice but neither of us are Muggles, despite the fact we currently live as if we are. I’m afraid it’s not enough to be part of _this_ life and a dirty little secret in your other life.” Pansy smiled at Ginny but the smile was cold. “It’s nearly Christmas.”

“Christmas is months away – I don’t see what that has to do with-”

“-Of course you don’t.” Pansy held up her hand to stop Ginny mid-sentence and moved out of the room, lingering for a moment at the door with her back to Ginny. “If you change your mind, you know how to reach me.”

“Don’t leave.” Ginny reached out her hand but it was to no avail as Pansy turned and left the room.

OoooOOoooO

It was raining, as it always did when she argued with Pansy. 

Ginny sat by the river and watched the ebb and flow of the tide and thought about the past.

_“You’re completely fucking beautiful.”_

_“I’m not, you’re being ridiculous.”_

_“You can’t even see it, can you?”_

_Pansy pinned Ginny against the wall and kissed her then, a hard, fierce flash of emotion. Ginny felt herself melt in Pansy’s arms and she wound her arms around Pansy’s neck and kissed her back._

It had been like that at the start, all breathless laughter and restless sighs.

They had met by chance at a Muggle university of all places, the last place Ginny had expected to see a Pureblood Slytherin.

_“What brings you here, of all places?”_

_“Maybe I wanted to get a complete education. I’m rather fond of Muggle literature, after all.” Pansy laughed at that and sipped her cocktail. Ginny eyed it with suspicion and thought it looked rather toxic._

_“I see.”_

_“And you?”_

_“I fancied a change of scenery. Wanted to be somewhere I could be myself.”_

_“And you can’t be yourself at home?”_

_“Not so much.”_

It had only been late at night when they had moved together under the sheets and kissed one another until they were sweaty and out of breath that Pansy had told her the truth.

_“I can’t live there anymore. My parents don’t approve of my…inclinations.”_

_“Oh…they know, then?”_

_“Yes they bloody well know – don’t yours?”_

_“No.”_

_“Will you tell them?”_

_“One day, when the time is right – no need to rush into things.”_

_“I suppose not.”_

_Pansy looked at Ginny and then pushed her back against the pillows as she slid her hand over Ginny’s side and watched as she arched into the touch._

_“Maybe one day we can go home together.”_

Ginny pulled her jacket around her more tightly. She was glad she had worn her gloves at least, although even those reminded her of Pansy.

She twined her fingers together and flexed her hands together in the soft leather and remembered.

_“You can keep the gloves on if you like…or better yet, give them to me.”_

_“What?” Ginny laughed and took her gloves off and handed them to Pansy. “You’re very peculiar.”_

_“Do you think?” Pansy smiled and crooked a finger at Ginny as she slid the gloves on. Ginny was surprised by the fact that the simple motion made her a little breathless._

_She moved to Pansy and straddled her as Pansy ran the leather down her skin and then landed a gentle swat on Ginny’s backside._

_“Pansy…”_

_“Hm? I’m sorry, don’t you like it?” Pansy swatted Ginny again, harder this time and she moaned into the darkness of the room._

_“ _Fuck_ , Pansy…”_

_“Soon enough – have some patience.”_

_Pansy smirked at her again and then tangled her hand into Ginny’s hair as she ran the leather gloves over Ginny’s back and down to squeeze her arse again before she slid the leather over her thigh._

_“Hey…they were expensive.” Ginny laughed breathlessly and opened her legs a little more to Pansy. “I don’t want them ruined.”_

_“I’m very rich, sweetheart. I can buy you as many pairs of leather gloves as you like. As much leather as you want, actually…I do enjoy the feel of it on my skin.” Pansy trailed her hands higher and moved the thumb of her glove just inside Ginny’s knickers. “Do you?”_

_Ginny pressed forward towards Pansy and laughed again, with a nod as she felt her cheeks heat and she buried her face in Pansy’s neck. “Apparently so.”_

_“Good girl.” Pansy tugged Ginny’s head back until their eyes met once again and she chuckled softly at the heat Ginny could feel in her own cheeks. “I think you’re going to enjoy this…”_

Ginny threw a stone out onto the tide and watched it skitter along the water before it disappeared. 

“I thought I might find you here.”

Ginny turned to see Pansy standing next to the low stone wall and stood to meet her.

“It’s our spot.”

“Indeed.”

Ginny stood for a moment and then pulled Pansy towards her by the hand as he leant her back against the wall.

“I’m sorry. We should go together - to the Ball, I mean. I’ll tell mum and dad and if Ron throws a fit I’ll hex him.”

Pansy laughed at that and kissed Ginny lightly. “If Ron throws a fit _I’ll_ hex him.” She smirked at Ginny. “Slytherin, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Ginny rolled her eyes at Pansy and then pulled her closer, as she murmured softly against her lips. “I have my gloves on.”

“I noticed.” Pansy smiled against Ginny’s lips and ran her hands down her sides and Ginny felt warm again. “Are you quite sure you’re not going to change your mind?”

“Quite sure. I think it’s about time I stopped hiding.” Ginny smiled and pulled back as she looked at Pansy for a long moment. “Perhaps I should ask mum and dad if you can come for Christmas?”

Pansy smiled at Ginny for a long moment and the sight took Ginny’s breath away. “I would like that.”

“Perhaps it’s time for us to go home together? Just like you said.”

Pansy smiled again at that and kissed Ginny a heated, forceful kiss before she released her slowly and looked at her for a long moment before speaking. “You remembered.”

“Of course.” Ginny tugged Pansy closer to her again because it was too damn cold to be apart from her. “I remember everything.”

“Me too – and I still think you’re completely fucking beautiful. Always have, always will.”

Ginny laughed and kissed Pansy slowly tasting the rainwater on her lips.

“And I still think you’re being ridiculous.” Ginny pulled back for a moment and looked into Pansy’s eyes. “But thank you – for seeing me like that.”

Pansy nodded and shrugged before she dipped her head into Ginny’s neck, her face buried in the woollen scarf as she sighed and tightened her arms around Ginny.

“Thank you for letting me.”

_~Fin~_


End file.
